Running Out of Time
by UsBloodImmortals666
Summary: A band of rogue Vampires take Stiles, with revenge against the Hales, now only Derek, in mind. Bad summary, sorry.


div class="Section0"  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 18.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Running Out of Time:span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"A spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Teen Wolf/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 14.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" FanFiction/span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They're coming; I'm running out of food.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"No place to run, I'm in my own tomb.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"This is goodbye, the end of the line.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They're coming; I'm running out of time.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Stiles POVspan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The cellar was dank, and dark, and cold. I had no idea how long I'd been trapped here, but it must have been quite a while. I really couldn't tell, nor did I really think much nowadays, I stopped a while back, my mind was blank and numb with only snippets of thought. I didn't remember what brought him into my current mess, I'd been getting in my car to go to that night's pack meet, then there was a funny smell and the next thing I knew, it was dark and there was… pain, so spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"much /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"pain/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';". At first, when my mind still functioned correctly, I hoped and prayed for my pack mates, as we had come to call each other or really just /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"anyone /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"to save me from this Hell on Earth… then there was pain, so /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"much /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"pain/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';". Eventually I gave up on hope, no one was coming for me, and no one ever would, still… there was pain, so /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"much /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"pain/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I was brought back to the present when I heard the voices of my captors.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Are you sure?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Yes. I can feel them, they're almost here."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""I guess we'll have to kill him now. Pity, I enjoyed having him around."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Suddenly the cloth was removed from my eyes. So that's why it was so dark.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I was taken aback by how spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"human/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" the three before me appeared. The two men and woman were unnaturally beautiful, pale but beautiful; they had the complexions of gods. I had been around the Supernatural long enough to know that if that alone didn't prove that they were anything but human, then surely the fact that they had glowing red eyes as well that instead of possessing incisors on their top jaws, there were /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"very/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" sharp fangs two inches long sure did./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The tallest of the three gazed at his two companions, his eyes shown with a grave seriousness. The other man was staring at me, his mouth twisting into a sadistic smile. The woman then turned her gaze, her eyes focusing on me as her face twisted into a sneer and she spoke for the first time.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Hold on. I've got a better idea and it'll send a clearer message too. Just give me a few minutes."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Emily! You know we won't survive a confrontation."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""I know Michael, but we'll still have our revenge against Hale."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Fine. Come with me Alex."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""'Kay, good luck Em."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""I won't need it Al, but thanks."span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The two men breezed up the stairs as an echoing crash sounded throughout the house.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""I think we should get started. Don't you agree?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"And I, I started so small was over my headspan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I had nothing at all.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"And I have built up my wallsspan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"With no reason to run.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Never thought I would fall.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The woman, Emily, then took my right wrist, opened her mouth, latched onto it, and bit down without warning or mercy, causing me to hiss out in pain before said pain faded as I went numb, and started drawing blood out of my veins. I found myself becoming light headed from the sudden loss of blood, and fell from the chair to the floor, something that didn't seem to bother Emily, who only followed me to said floor graciously without letting my collapse distract her. Just as I was about to faint, I dimly saw her thrust her own wrist, bleeding profusely, in front of my mouth. I realized, my thoughts coming sluggishly and in a rather detached from reality sort of way, that she must have cut it herself before an overwhelming bloodlust came over me and I began to feed on her wrist, feeling myself gaining strength with every mouthful I took in. I was so removed from myself that I couldn't even feel disgust or horror over my actions. We stayed like this for a while, and the longer we stayed, the colder I seemed to become; eventually, I was freezing and was soon shivering, it was here that Emily pulled out her fangs, and replaced them with her tounge; I then felt a tingling itch shoot across the spot where she had bitten me and I knew that the wound had knitted itself closed.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="text-indent: 36.0000pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"As Emily was pulling away completely, she gasped and I looked up to see Lydia standing over us, wielding a wickedly sharp wooden stake, a stake which she promptly buried into the Vampiress' chest. Said Vampiress gave a surprised sputter which quickly became a gurgle, before unleashing a high pitched scream that made me want to claw out my ears out; still screaming, Emily flew upwards as if she were being yanked up by her impaled heart. When she slammed into the cellar's ceiling, the Vampiress burst into flash flame (similar to a flash fire, but on a smaller scale), consuming her and the stake; Emily gave one final roar before falling silent. All that was left behind were ashes falling to the cellar's floor, and the charred remains of a skeleton that had been melded by the heat into the cellar's ceiling, amongst a charred spot that had been branded into said ceiling. Above us, I heard two more screams and roars and knew Michael and Alex had met their resulting deaths.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I heard Lydia shout to somebody, but I wasn't listening or paying any attention. I noticed I was no longer cold but was beginning to grow rather warm, spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"really/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" warm… warm wasn't the right word, not anymore, I was hot and becoming hotter. Hotter. Even hotter. Too hot now. Much, much too hot./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I felt as if a fire, a bonfire… no, wait… this was a volcano full of molten magma, lava that was coursing through my veins. It was burning me from inside out and I wanted to scream, so… I did. I screamed and screamed until the pain flared again and stunned me to silence and I couldn't scream any more.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They're coming; I'm running out of food.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"No place to run, I'm in my own tomb.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"This is goodbye, the end of the line.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They're coming; I'm running out of time.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I, once the pain had come to resemble a dull ache, again became aware of my surroundings and I found I was lying on the living room couch at the recently rebuilt and refurbished Hale House.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Stiles? Are you alright?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I looked around to see the pack present and huddled around me, both to protect one of their own and to see if I was alright. I wanted to answer and tell them I was fine, really I did, but all I could do was let out a whimper.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Oh my gosh, Stiles!"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Stiles? Buddy?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""What is it?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""What's wrong?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""Are you hurt?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""What did th-?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""It hurts," I whimpered.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""What h-?"span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';""It burns, it spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"burns/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"!"/span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Agonizing pain once more ripped throughout me and I thrashed and screamed, then my world went black, blank, and dark; I lost consciousness and knew no more.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"And I, I wanted to fight.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Left the ones that I lovespan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"And I said my goodbyes.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Pain. That's the first… the first thing I remember. Pain and cold and heat. The cold spreads then… becomes heat and the pain settles. Oh stop it! It spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"hurts/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"! It /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"hurts/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"!/span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"There's a change in the pain, I was too absorbed in the blazing furnace to see it as first, but it was there. A crushing numbness, a darkness, was weighing me down, pushing me towards a place where I would forever be free of pain, a place I was not ready to venture, nor could I, for it was barred from me. It became a struggle, the pain and darkness warred amongst each other, and I was caught in the cross fire. If I concentrate on the pain, the darkness becomes suffocating; I concentrate on the darkness, the pain becomes unbearable. It was a war and I was losing. I wasn't Atlas, I can't bear this burden, it's too much, and I won't be able to spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"last much longer! Help! Help me please!/span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"New tactic. The pain becomes paralyzing and the darkness more binding. spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"I can't move!/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" I'm too bound to fight as the darkness and pain work their demented magic. Time seems to freeze, and my body relaxes as everything fades into oblivion./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They're coming; I'm running out of food.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"No place to run, I'm in my own tomb.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"This is goodbye, the end of the line.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They're coming; I'm running out of time.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They're coming; I'm running out of time.span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"They're coming….span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Time starts again in a bright flash of light and a blast of wind as if someone opened a window that had been sealed shut for ages and I become aware of everything again… and… I mean spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"everything/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';". I could /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"feel/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" the air as it settled across my body, the warmth cast from ten bodies huddled in this one room, their blood as it rushes through their veins, /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"so/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"tempting/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"; I could feel /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"everything/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" practically. I could /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"hear/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" rain thundering against the house and the outside, ten distinct breathing patterns and heartbeats; it was here that I realized I did not breathe, nor did I possess any /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"true/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" heartbeat: my heart really beat once or twice every few minutes, just enough to keep my tainted blood flowing. How curious. I could /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"smell/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" scents I knew no human would be able to catch, let alone /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"distinguish/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';", different scents I could actually /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"taste/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';". I could /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"feel/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" the gazes of those present fixated upon me and I could instinctively tell that at least six of the ten could tell I was conscious and aware, so I opened my eyes./span/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 36.0000pt; font-family: 'Vivaldi';"Finisspan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Vivaldi';"Linebreaklinebreaklinebreakspan/p  
>p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Vivaldi';"AN: This story is a song fic, the song is not mine. The song is called spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 7.5pt; font-family: Verdana; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Running Out of Time" A Minecraft Song Parody of "Say Something" ?/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Vivaldi';", you can find it on either Youtube or clean video search. As I am currently in class while writing this, I cannot access Youtube but here is the clean video search address: /spana href=" media/action/yt/watch?videoId=awv8REl5_BQ"span class="15" style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; color: #800080; text-decoration: underline; font-size: 10.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" media/action/yt/watch?videoId=awv8REl5_BQ/span/aspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 11.0000pt; font-family: 'Calibri';"./span/p  
>div 


End file.
